De la difficulté de devenir un Black
by Alyeka
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent: échange de lettres...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Il y aura une lettre par jour jusqu'à Noël

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre une : Draco, 12 janvier 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 12 janvier 1996_

Cher Cousin,

Cette lettre dois vous surprendre, mais je vous serais reconnaissant de la lire jusqu'au bout.

Je me trouve actuellement dans une situation délicate, de laquelle il vous serait facile et utile de me sortir.

Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les accointances que mon père, Lord Lucius Malefoy, entretiens avec l'un des Mages les plus puissants de notre siècle, et pour lequel vous n'éprouvez que haine et mépris. Il se trouve, à mon plus grand regret, que certaines pratiques de ce Lord et de ses fidèles me répugnent particulièrement. Hors, étant le seul et unique héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy, je me vois dans l'impossibilité de refuser de suivre les ordres de l'actuel Chef de Famille, et donc de suivre les traces de mon père.

Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il ne serait guère souhaitable, autant pour vous que pour moi, que je rentre au service du maitre de mon père, et que, par conséquent, l'immense fortune de ma famille continue à servir les intérêts de vos opposants lorsque j'entrerais dans mon Héritage.

Je vous demande donc l'autorisation, en tant Chef de la Famille Black, de bien vouloir me permettre de prendre le nom de jeune fille ma mère, Lady Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, et donc, de me placer sous votre tutelle et protection.

En tant que fils unique de Lady Malefoy, et en l'absence d'autres candidats, je resterais le seul Héritier Malefoy, ce qui vous permettrait de priver votre ennemi d'une grande part de sa puissance économique dès lors que mon père ne sera plus en mesure d'assurer sa position.

Je vous accorde que cela ne devrais pas arriver rapidement, mais étant donné les « missions » que mon père peut-être amené à faire pour son maitre, il risque à tout moment d'être arrêté.

D'autre part, même si je n'ai pas accès à des informations d'importances, je pourrais tout de même vous fournir certains renseignements utiles. Je connais après tout les moindres recoins du manoir Malefoy !

Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous pris d'accepter mes sincères salutations.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre deux : Sirius, 19 janvier 1996

* * *

_« Tu n'as pas à savoir où », le 19 janvier 1996_

« Cher » Cousin,

Dire que j'ai été surprit est un bel euphémisme, et j'ai bien été tenté de te rappeler tout le « bien » que je pense de ta famille. Cependant, imaginer la tête de ce péteux de Lucius lorsqu'il découvrira le retournement de son Unique Héritier, et la réaction de son si vénéré maitre quand il se retrouvera à cours de Galions, m'amuse énormément !

Mais ne crois pas que ce sera si facile. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Accepter de te donner le nom de Black te permettrais surtout de réclamer l'Héritage de ma « bien-aimée » famille, malgré mon testament.

Tu comprendras donc que je prenne quelques précautions. Prouve-moi que tu en vaux la peine. Quand se sera chose faites, on en reparlera !

Pour commencer, je suis persuadé que, comme tout bon « Sang-pur-digne-de-ce-nom », tu es persuadé de ta soi-disant supériorité sur les Nés-de-moldus. Mais en as-tu la moindre preuve ? Cohérente, je veux dire ?

…

Je te suggère donc d'étudier la question en profondeur en approchant ceux que tu méprise depuis toujours. Si tu n'es pas capable de me convaincre, laisse tomber tes préjugés et ton arrogance !

Sur ce, je te laisse enquêter !

Dans l'attente (très curieuse) de ta future (hypothétique) lettre.

Lord Sirius Orion Black,

Chef de le Noble et très ancienne Maison Black (puisque tu semble tant tenir au Titre !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Je sais que cette lettre est courte, et la suivante le sera encore plus, mais en fait, plus on approchera de Noël, plus elles auront tendance à être longue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre trois : Draco, 21 janvier 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 21 janvier 1996_

Lord Black,

Lorsque j'ai requis votre intervention, je ne pensais en aucun cas à la fortune des Black. Celle des Malefoy étant amplement suffisante, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerais de votre argent !

De plus, mon aversion pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe n'est en rien un préjugé ! Ce serait plutôt à vous de chercher d'hypothétique preuve de votre point de vue sur ses parasites. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à les côtoyer plus que nécessaire, leur simple vu me donnant la nausée !

Je ne m'attarderais pas plus sur mes convictions, que vous ne partagez clairement pas. Vous savez où sont vos intérêts.

J'attends donc une vraie réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bon, c'est vrai, celle-là est vraiment super courte. Mais c'est la plus petite, il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Promis

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre quatre : Draco, 25 février 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 25 février 1996_

Lord Black,

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse à ma précédente lettre, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, j'ai décidé d'occuper mon temps en vous prouvant l'étendu de votre erreur. Je doute que cela présente de sérieuses difficultés et penses donc pouvoir vous envoyer une nouvelle lettre contenant de solides arguments sous peu.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Aujourd'hui, un petit bonus pour me faire pardonné !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre cinq : Sirius, 16 mars 1996

* * *

_Quelque part, le 16 mars 1996_

Draco,

Tu me pardonneras cette familiarité, mais j'ai en horreur tous ces protocoles ridicules et vieillots. De toute façon, si tu compte réellement devenir mon pupille, ça ne devrait pas te déranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux semaines s'étant écoulé depuis ta dernière lettre, je viens aux nouvelles de ton enquête. Où en es-tu dans la recherche des preuves de mon « erreur » ? Pour le cas où tu aurais des difficultés, je te suggère d'appliquer mon idée de départ…

Sérieusement, ne penses-tu pas qu'observer de près ces personnes te permettrais de mettre en lumière la vérité ? Tu pourrais alors voir par toi-même si les Nés-de-moldus doivent étudier et s'entraîner plus longtemps que les autres pour suivre leurs cours convenablement, ou s'ils se comportent comme les rustres et illettrés que vous autres, « vrais » sorciers, les accusez d'être…

Je me permettrais aussi de te signaler que nous sommes déjà mi-mars… Si tu souhaites devenir un Black avant les vacances d'été, et donc, éviter de devoir les passer au manoir Malefoy, au risque de croiser certains… indésirables, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher. Tes préjugés (parce que oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une croyance discriminatoire basée sur aucune preuve), concernant le sang ne sont pas le seul point que nous devons aborder avant que je t'accorde un minimum de confiance.

Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes recherches, et attend ta prochaine lettre avec impatience.

Sirius

* * *

Lettre bonus : Harry, 19 mars 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 19 mars 1996_

Cher Patmol,

Il se passe quelque chose de curieux ici, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que toi et nos amis soyez au courant et sur vos gardes… Il se pourrait que la « plaie de notre société » prépare un mauvais coup…

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai remarqué que Draco Malefoy nous observe chaque fois qu'il pense que nous ne le voyons pas.

Etant donné qu'il était déjà très calme depuis son retour des vacances de noël, cette dernière nouveauté m'inquiète franchement. Sans compter que, s'il continue de profiter outrageusement de sa position auprès d'ombrage, il n'a plus rien fait contre Ron, Hermione ou moi ! Pire, il me laisse tranquille en potion !

Je sais que ça peut paraître puéril et sans conséquence, mais je suis persuadé que ça cache quelque chose. Peut être est il au courant de certains plan par son père ?

Bref, j'ai préféré en parler à quelqu'un.

J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu n'ennuis pas trop. Reste prudent, s'il te plait.

Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre six : Draco, 02 avril 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 02 avril 1996_

Lord Black,

Pour répondre à votre précédente lettre, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon enquête. Vous comprendrez aisément que je préfère vous faires un compte-rendu complet, plutôt que de vous faire parvenir mes arguments, au compte goutte. Il va donc me falloir du temps supplémentaire.

Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez qu'il me faut également rester discret vis-à-vis de mon père et autres… Je ne tiens pas à les alerter. Cela serait fort dommage et certainement même, très désagréable…

J'espère malgré tout pouvoir vous envoyer rapidement les informations mais en attendant, pourrions-nous discuter des autres conditions dont vous ne m'avez pas encore fait part ? Merci de votre compréhension.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre sept : Sirius, 06 avril 1996

* * *

_Devine où, le 6 avril 1996_

Draco,

Ta dernière lettre m'a laissé très étonné ! Ainsi donc, tu n'as pas encore terminé cette enquête que tous les adeptes de l'idéologie du sang trouvent si simple et évidente, qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de la faire…

Pardonne l'ironie, mais c'était trop tentant, sachant que ma très chère famille à quand même essayé pendant près de cinq ans de me convaincre (d'abord à coup d'arguments brinquebalants, puis à coup tout court) que seul les Sangs-pur sont fréquentable, avant de finalement me renier…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord pour aborder la suite de notre discussion. Cependant, tant que tu n'auras pas de preuve solide sur les théories du sang, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, sauf si c'est pour admettre ton erreur. Je ne veux même plus entendre dire que tu as employé certaines insultes en rapport…

En attendant, je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie plus tard et pour quelles raisons. Soit sincères, peu importe ce que tu veux faire. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu es de vraies bonnes raisons. J'attends de toi que tu prennes cela au sérieux.

Je dois t'avouer attendre tes lettres avec impatience, ton formalisme m'amusant beaucoup ! (Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne suis pas le Ministre… juste Sirius Black, mouton blanc de la famille, paria de notre société, et évadé d'Azkaban !)

Portes toi bien.

Sirius


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre huit : Draco, 13 avril 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 13 avril 1996_

Sirius (puisque tu semble tant y tenir)

En ce qui concerne un hypothétique futur métier, j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup réfléchi à mon avenir, les Malefoy travaillant traditionnellement à la gestion de la fortune familiale.

Je n'ai donc actuellement pas d'autre projet qui puisse convenir à mon rang. S'occuper des entreprises familiales et faire fructifier notre coffre occupera déjà une grande partie de mon temps.

Concernant les insultes sur les Nés-de-moldus, je ne promets rien. Il s'agit d'automatisme encré en moi depuis toujours et il risque donc d'être difficile pour moi de m'en empêcher. Je peux néanmoins envisager de faire attention.

As-tu encore d'autres conditions et questions ou est ce que se sera tout ?

Merci de me le faire savoir rapidement dans une nouvelle lettre. Comme tu l'as supposé, je n'ai guère envie de rentrer chez moi cet été.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre neuf : Sirius, 17 avril 1996

* * *

_En pleine forêt (j'ai besoin de prendre l'air), le 17 avril 1996_

Draco,

Je comprends que tu n'ais jusque-là pas vraiment réfléchit à ton avenir.

Cependant, gérer la fortune de ta famille ne te prendra pas tant de temps que ça. Ton père s'occupe en lobotomisant Fudge un peu plus chaque jour, et je n'accepterais pas cela. Si tu veux faire de la politique, ce sera ton choix, mais tu le feras comme il faut !

J'attends donc que tu réfléchisses réellement et que tu me fasses part de tes réflexions. N'oublie pas, ce n'est pas une interro, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Tu pourras toujours changer d'avis plus tard, tu n'as après tout que 15 ans !

Il est juste hors de question, si tu deviens mon pupille, que je te laisse passer ta vie à rien faire, ou à manipuler et calomnier les autres pour obtenir ce que tu veux. C'est lâche, malsain, et ça pourris notre société !

D'autres parts, j'ai décidé de commencer les démarches pour faire de toi mon pupille. Nous sommes déjà en Avril, et je ne serais jamais assez cruel pour prendre le risque de laisser un adolescent passer ne serai-ce qu'un jour auprès de l'autre taré...!

J'aurais donc besoin que tu fasses parvenir à Gringotts une lettre attestant ton désir de devenir mon pupille. Tu comprendras en effet qu'au vu de ma situation personnelle, je ne puisse pas aller au ministère m'occuper de la tutelle personnellement. J'ai donc négocié avec les gobelins pour qu'ils parlent en mon nom. Dès le moment où ils recevront la lettre, la procédure sera engagée. Tu ne pourras plus faire demi-tour.

J'ai aussi besoin que tu m'envoie une lettre indiquant clairement que tu renonces à réclamer l'héritage des blacks. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre certaines précautions…

Je n'oublie pas non plus que tu ne m'a pas fait part de tes conclusions concernant l'idéologie des sangs-pur…

Travail bien !

Cordialement

Sirius


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre dix : Draco, 26 avril 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 26 avril 1996_

Sirius,

Pendant le temps écoulé, j'ai fait des recherche sur différents métiers que je pourrais envisager, mais celui qui m'intéresse le plus est impossible. Je suis donc quasiment à la case départ, ce qui me désappointe fortement. De plus, je ne comprends pas l'utilité de travailler alors que ma fortune à elle seule pourrait faire vivre confortablement la moitié de l'Angleterre magique durant toute leur vie !

Concernant la politique, ce n'est pas une activité que j'affectionne particulièrement. Cela tiens plus de la tradition, encore une fois. Je vais cependant continuer de creuser la question et te ferais part d'éventuelle nouvelles idées, réalisable cette fois.

J'ai en outre remarqué que ton cher filleul passait beaucoup de son temps à observer le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je comprends que ma vie puisse fortement l'intéresser et que, vu ma beauté, il ne puisse s'empêcher de me mirer, mais cela devient particulièrement ennuyeux, voir agacent. Si tu veux le récupérer en un seul morceau, je te conseille de faire en sorte qu'il me lâche un peu.

Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne les deux lettres demandées, je les envois juste après celle-ci, ne t'en inquiète pas. J'attends donc la suite de la procédure.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre onze : Sirius, 30 avril 1996

* * *

_Une cuisine, quelque part, le 30 avril 1996_

Draco,

Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai expliqué en partie la situation à Harry. Il ne sait pas précisément ce qui se passe – le courrier qu'il reçoit ou envoi étant surveillé par cette saloperie d'Ombrage, contrairement au tien – mais il devrait cesser de te surveiller. Pas que tes menaces à l'encontre de mon filleul m'inquiètent, mais je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter que tes camarades se doutent que tu écris régulièrement au parrain d'Harry Potter, et qu'il t'a donné pour « devoir » de faire des recherche sur les théories du Sang !

Ensuite, j'avoue être très curieux de ce métier qui t'intéresse, mais que tu juges impossible. Dis-moi quand même de quoi il s'agit, et pourquoi tu penses ne pas pouvoir te diriger dans cette voie… est-ce à cause des principes des Malefoy, ou d'autres choses ?

Pour ce qui est de l'utilité de travailler, cela t'occupera intelligemment pour commencer. Ensuite, je peux t'assurer qu'il est très valorisant de se sentir utile à la société, de savoir que tu participe à la vie de notre communauté. Et enfin, lorsque tu rencontres quelqu'un, pouvoir dire que tu travaille présente quand même mieux que de dire que tu « t'occupes de gérer la fortune de ta famille », que tu n'as aucun mérites à avoir…

J'en profite au passage pour te signaler que le fait que tu sois le seul héritier d'une fortune « pouvant nourrir la moitié de l'Angleterre » ne t'autorise en rien à mépriser ceux qui ne sont pas nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la main… Comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, il n'y a aucun mérite à profiter et te vanter d'argent que tu n'as pas gagné. On ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on nait, et aucun enfant n'est responsable de ce qu'ont fait ses ancêtres et parents !

D'ailleurs, c'est valable pour la richesse, mais aussi pour la magie… J'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes que les moldus n'ont pas décidé de naitre sans magie – _tu_ aurais pu naitre sans magie, c'est juste un coup du Destin – et sont donc bien obligé de se débrouiller sans. Ils sont d'ailleurs très inventifs contrairement à la plupart des sorciers.

Pour terminer, j'ai bien reçu ton attestation de renoncement à l'héritage Black, et les Gobelins m'ont signalés ce matin avoir reçu ta lettre de demande officielle de mise sous tutelle du chef de la famille Black. La procédure est donc engagée, félicitation ! Si tout se passe bien, tu passeras ton été chez moi !

Sur ce, portes toi bien et sois sage (j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire ça, tu me pardonneras de prendre un peu d'avance !)

Sirius


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre douze : Draco, 5 mai 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 5 mai 1996_

Sirius,

Sache que, dans une certaine mesure, je comprends ton point de vue sur le travail – même si un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de se « présenter ». Tout le monde sait qui sont les Malefoy, et je suis parfaitement reconnaissable !

En ce qui concerne ton cher filleul, merci. Il a effectivement cessé de m'épier.

Par rapport au métier qui aurait éventuellement pu m'intéresser, les causes de ma réticence sont multiples. Il y a, comme tu l'as deviné, mes principes de Malefoy. C'est indigne de mon rang. Ensuite, la difficulté du travail et les dangers encourus suffisent à décourager en eux-mêmes. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie à chaque instant uniquement pour occuper mes journées. Tu conviendras donc que mes raisons d'y renoncer sont valables, même pour toi.

Pour les documents administratifs fournis par les Gobelins, j'en ai moi-même reçu un exemplaire. Il semblerait bien que, en effet, je puisse résider chez toi – où que ce soit, d'ailleurs – dès cet été.

J'aborde maintenant un sujet bien plus délicat… Je ne sais de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais je pense qu'il serait sage de vous avertir du comportement étrange de mon père. Il parait tout excité dans les courriers qu'il m'envoi, et me dit de ne pas empêcher « l'élu » de faire ce qu'il veut, de me contenter de l'observer à distance et de lui faire des rapports.

Je ne sais que faire et ne peut que vous conseiller de faire attention.

Draco Lucius Malefoy,

Héritier de la Noble Famille Malefoy.

(Pupille de Lord Black ?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre treize : Sirius, 8 mai 1996

* * *

_Ta future Maison, le 8 mai 1996_

Draco,

Tu vas devoir être très prudent. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu qu'il se passe quelque chose, et je te serais vraiment reconnaissant de me signaler toutes autres choses… inhabituelles que tu pourrais observer. Mais surtout, fais attention à toi !

Officiellement, ton père devrait être averti de la procédure que nous avons engagée d'ici un mois. Tu seras d'ailleurs soulagé de savoir que j'ai déjà des dispositions pour que tu sois protégé par les professeurs à ce moment là. J'avais vu ça avec le directeur, mais je sais qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec le professeur McGonagall, avant de devoir partir. Il est cependant possible qu'il l'apprenne avant, si l'une des personnes en charge du dossier décide de vendre l'information. Je suppose que je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que ton père à des informateurs partout au ministère…

Mais en attendant, tu dois tout faire de ton côté pour qu'il découvre tout le plus tard possible. Je pense que le mieux serait donc de lui obéir. Certaines de mes connaissances se chargeront de protéger Harry, mais aussi de protéger tes arrières.

Sur une note moins dramatique, je suis maintenant mort de curiosité… Dis-moi quel est ce métier ! De toute façon, à mes yeux, aucun métier n'est indigne de qui que ce soit ! Et pour ce qui est du danger… Je suis devenue Auror après Poudlard ! Alors je suis sûr qu'on pourrait au moins en discuter… ?

Sinon, j'ai une autre question pour toi… Que penses-tu réellement de la famille Weasley ? Surtout maintenant que tu es toi-même en train de devenir un traitre aux « Sang-pur » ?

Ça nous fait maintenant beaucoup de question en attente, et j'espère que tu pourras répondre au moins à l'une d'entre elle dans ta prochaine lettre…

D'ici là, portes-toi bien et sois prudent.

Sirius


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre quatorze : Draco, 13 mai 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 13 mai 1996_

Sirius,

Je suis rassuré que mes informations aient pu vous être utile.

En ce qui concerne mon père, je peux me débrouiller pour le convaincre de mon dévouement et ne lui laisser aucun doute, du moins pour un temps.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il sera mit au courant d'ici peu mais j'espère qu'il n'écoutera pas ces sales insectes du ministère qui ne méritent que mon mépris et qui rampe avec tant de dévotion aux pieds de mon père. C'est d'ailleurs la seule place qu'ils méritent.

J'aimerais par contre que tu évite le sujet des traitres à leur sang et ne me nomme jamais ainsi car je risque fort de mal le prendre.

Pour les Weasley, je ne les connais pas vraiment.

Je ne sais d'eux que ce que mon père ma raconté, à savoir : leur misère et leurs manières des plus déplorables.

Quand a leur fils, Ron, je le déteste autant qu'il me déteste. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire goinfre sans la moindre éducation ni retenu, incapable de gérer ses émotions, quelques soient les circonstances.

Pour la benjamine, à part le fait que c'est une groupie invétéré de Potter, je reste dans l'ignorance la plus totale, je l'avoue.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler plus de ce métier avant un long moment.

A ta prochaine lettre

Draco


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre quinze : Sirius, 16 mai 1996

* * *

_Ma « super cachette secrète », le 16 mai 1996_

Draco,

Eh bien tout d'abord, je suis ravi de te savoir si optimiste vis à vis de la réaction de ton père ! J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera comme tu le prévois, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas de prévoir le pire, dans ton intérêt…

D'autre part, au risque de te mettre en colère, il est fort probable que bon nombre de tes amis et connaissances actuels t'affuble bientôt du doux nom de _Traitre à ton Sang_ ! Peu importe que tu continu de croire (sans preuves !) aux théories du sang, pour eux, tu seras un traitre pour t'être placé sous ma protection…

Même si je me doute que ça ne vas pas beaucoup te réconforter, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de voir son entourage nous tourner le dos, simplement parce qu'on est différent ou qu'on pense différemment.

Même maintenant, je n'oublie pas que si, au départ, j'ai choisi de me détourner de ma famille, c'est parce que j'étais trop différent. Je ne pouvais pas à la fois être moi-même et être accepté. Aller à Gryffondor a été, pour moi, le seul moyen d'avoir les deux. Mes convictions actuelles sont seulement les conséquences d'avoir côtoyé régulièrement (et donc observé) des gens différents… Sans cela, je n'aurais peut-être jamais cherché à remettre en cause tout ce que mes parents m'avaient mit dans le crane !

Je dois aussi te dire que j'admire ta franchise concernant les Weasley ! Bien sûr, je ne t'obligerais jamais à être amis avec qui que ce soit, mais je voudrais que tu sois un peu plus objectif, et que tu laisses de côté l'avis de ton père…

C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, et que les manières de Ron sont parfois… limites, mais tu pourrais quand même chercher un peu plus loin ! Par exemple, Arthur Weasley a simplement voulu faire le métier qui lui plaisait. Malheureusement, _certains Sang-pur_ ne voient pas cela d'un bon œil, et usent donc sans vergogne de leur influence sur _certaines personnes très hauts placés_, pour s'assurer que son travail ne soit jamais considéré à sa juste valeur… penses-y juste…

J'ignorais totalement que la petite Ginny avait un faible pour Harry ! Il faut dire que je ne l'ais pas beaucoup côtoyé, et encore moins en présence de mon filleul… Est-ce que tu sais si c'est réciproque ? Je dois dire que ça m'intéresse…

Une dernière chose : étant donné que je suis considéré comme un criminel, je ne peux pas légalement être ton tuteur, bien que je puisse t'accepter comme mon pupille en te donnant le nom des Black… Encore un bel exemple de la logique de la législation sorcière anglaise… Nous devons donc choisir quelqu'un qui agira légalement comme mon représentant pour toi, et donc, qui sera ton responsable légal, même si dans les faits, c'est moi qui prendrais les décisions. Ça ne dupera pas le Ministère, mais la loi est ainsi faite qu'ils ne pourront pas s'y opposer, les Gobelins agissant en mon nom.

Je sais que je ne peux pas choisir le professeur Dumbledore, et de toute façon, je préfèrerais moi-même éviter d'en arriver là. J'ai bien deux ou trois personnes à l'esprit, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que tu en penses…

Fais attention à toi, et répond moi vite.

Sirius


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre seize : Draco, 20 mai 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 20 mai 1996_

Sirius,

Je me doute déjà des réactions probablement disproportionnés de mes camarades de maisons, même si certain me resterons fidèle quoi qu'il advienne. Cela risque en effet de devenir difficile une fois que la « nouvelle » se sera répandue dans tout Poudlard, mais je m'y suis préparé.

De toute façon, les personnes qui oseront se retourner contre moi ne sont que de stupides moins-que-rien qui ignorent où sont leurs intérêts. En sommes, ils n'en valent pas la peine, et je ne me suis jamais soucié de l'avis de ce genre de personnes…

D'autre part, je connais ton parcours assez… délicat par les récits de ma mère et j'admire la force avec laquelle tu t'es opposé à ta famille, même si ton comportement me parait un peu extrême.

Je n'aurais jamais osé allez aussi loin comme tu as pu le faire.

Pour ton cher filleul, je ne connais pas ses sentiments envers la jeunes Weasley, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question cet été. Mais s'il te plait, attend que je sois là car je meurs d'envie de voir sa tête, qui promet d'être tout particulièrement distrayante ! A vrai dire, la seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement les poèmes…

Trois ans après, je suis toujours à la limite de pleurer de rire en me souvenant du poème écrit par la fille Weasley, et qu'elle avait envoyé un nain « de Saint-Valentin » (une idée de Lockhart) lui déclamer au beau milieu d'un couloir du château…

« Ses yeux sont vert comme le crapaud frais du matin… »

Si la décence me l'avait permit, je me serais probablement écroulé par terre… Pour le coup, j'aurais presque plaint Potter !

D'autre part, j'aimerais savoir à quelles personnes tu pensais pour te représenter légalement, afin que je puisse te donner mon avis. J'aimerais en effet éviter de me retrouver avec Dumbledore, je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi… Après tout, cette personne aura légalement ma garde… Même s'il est prévu que tu sois celui qui prendra les décisions, je préfère rester prudent…

Merci d'avance, et porte toi bien.

Draco


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre dix-sept : Sirius, 23 mai 1996

* * *

_Quelque part où les Aurors n'ont pas cherché, le 23 mai 1996_

Draco,

Je vais commencer par les choses désagréables… Je trouve que tu ne fais pas vraiment d'effort dans nos échanges. Tu réponds rarement à mes questions, et elles sont donc presque toutes restées en plan. Sérieusement, nous sommes déjà fin mai… Dans un gros mois, tu vas venir vivre avec moi, Draco. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit intelligent de repousser toutes les questions sensibles pour notre première rencontre ?

Concernant mon représentant, et donc, ton futur tuteur officiel, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu y réfléchisses toi-même. Mais encore une fois, tu as préféré éviter de te mouiller. Je vais donc un peu t'aider : il faut que se soit quelqu'un qui ait la capacité de résister à toute forme de pression du Ministère ou de ton père, et qui ne puisse pas être rejeté pour quelle raison que ce soit. Il faut aussi, bien sûr, que ce soit quelqu'un d'intègre, en qui nous puissions tous les deux avoir confiance. Bien sûr, il peut y avoir d'autres conditions auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé… A toi de réfléchir, et de me donner _ton_ avis.

Maintenant, « les crapauds frais du matin » ? Sérieusement ? Harry n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « nain de saint-valentin » ? J'ai bien l'impression qu'on m'a caché deux ou trois épisodes des aventures des Gryffondor à Poudlard !

Mais surtout, ne jubile pas trop. J'ai aussi des armes contre toi… je ne dirais qu'un mot : « fouine »… Etrangement, ça, ils me l'ont bien raconté en détail !

J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre. J'espère que tu sauras prendre mes questions avec sérieux.

Sirius


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre dix-huit : Draco, 25 mai 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 25 mai 1996_

Je hais les Gryffondor !

Evidemment ton filleul et la belette n'ont pas manqué de te raconter ce genre d'épisode plus qu'humiliant.

Bon, pour les réponses à tes questions, qui sont d'ailleurs plus implicite qu'explicite à certain moment ce qui peut prêter à confusion, je vais faire des efforts.

Je suppose que tu as pensé pour représentant légal à un certain nombre de tes amis comme Arthur Weasley ou Remus lupin, mais je préfèrerais éviter.

Pour lupin, ça risque d'être mauvais pour moi et mon image vu son statut de loup garou et pour les Weasley, Ron ou d'autres personne risquerais de mal le prendre.

J'ai donc pensé à ma tante Androméda Tonks. Bien qu'elle ait été reniée par sa famille et que je ne l'aie jamais rencontrée, elle reste une Black dans son éducation et son statut. Elle serait donc la candidate la plus appropriée.

Pour montrer ma bonne volonté, je vais te donner un indice sur le métier. Cela nécessite un bon niveau en Soin aux Créatures Magique.

A ta prochaine lettre ou je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras pas de me faire part de tes hypothèses ou avis concernant chacun des sujets que j'ai abordé dans ma propre lettre.

Draco


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre dix-neuf : Sirius, 28 mai 1996

* * *

_Quelque part où les Aurors n'ont pas cherché, le 28 mai 1996_

Draco,

Et bien moi, je hais les Serpentards ! Tu crois qu'on peut dire que ça nous fais un point commun ? Hum… en tout cas, ça vas sans doute nous causer quelques désagréments dans le future (proche) !

Tu as raison, j'avais bien pensé à Remus Lupin – que j'ai éliminé pour cause de Lycanthropie, bien qu'il soit idéal à tous les autres niveaux – et à Arthur Weasley – dont je me doutais que tu écarterais le nom immédiatement.

J'ai ensuite moi aussi pensé à Androméda Tonks. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir quant au fait qu'elle puisse tenir tête à la fois au Ministère et à ton père il n'existe aucune raison qui permettrait de lui refuser la garde d'un enfant et on ne pourra pas non plus lui reprocher d'avoir accepté d'être mon représentant auprès de toi, en tant que Black.

A vrai dire, je lui en ai déjà touché un mot, et je pense qu'elle acceptera. Nous avons juste besoin de la convaincre que tu es sincère, et que tu feras des efforts pour que tout se passe bien. Je voudrais donc savoir si tu accepterais que je lui fasse lire tes lettres ?

Maintenant, en se qui concerne ton hypothétique futur métier… une devinette ? J'adoooore les devinettes !

Donc, quelque chose en rapport avec des Créatures Magiques dangereuse ? Hum… Est-ce une race spécifique, ou non ? Et si oui, donne-moi un indice pour que je puisse deviner.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier : en ce qui concerne les questions auxquelles tu n'as pas répondu, il y a : les théories du sang, ton avis (un peu plus poussé) sur les Weasley, et ton futur métier (mais tu as enfin commencé à me répondre).

J'ai oublié de te dire : j'aime bien ton surnom pour Ron : la belette, ça sonne bien. Sauf que j'imagine que tu le lui crache plus que tu le dis, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc, je suppose qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement ?

Je pense que tu devrais essayer de faire au moins l'effort de ne pas être désagréable avec lui, et de mon côté, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne te cherche pas non plus. C'est maintenant que vous devez cesser vos chamaillerie : avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Sinon, lorsque vous serez adultes, vous aurez beaucoup plus de mal à enterrer la hache de guerre (c'est une expression moldu qu'à utilisé Hermione. Ça veut dire faire la paix.). Et crois-en mon expérience, ça peut réellement poser problème !

Prend soin de toi, et j'espère que tu as bien révisé pour tes BUSE ? Surtout les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qu'il est hors de question que tu arrêtes ?

Sirius


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre vingt : Draco, 31 Mai 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 31 Mai 1996_

Sirius,

Je crois que mon père commence à avoir de sérieux soupçons.

Il parait beaucoup moins enthousiaste dans ses lettres, ne me parle plus du tout de Potter, du « maitre » ou de son travail. Il est distant et en même temps très insistant sur certains points.

Par exemple, il me parle de ma famille, de mère qui m'aime, de lui qui compte sur moi. Il me parle également beaucoup plus de l'infériorité des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe, mettant en évidence la folie et la décadence des traitres-à-leur sang tel que les Weasley.

J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter.

J'aurais voulus savoir par ailleurs comment comptais-tu me récupérer à King's Cross le 26 Juin ?

Pour les lettres, si cela est nécessaire, alors je consens à ce qu'Androméda Tonks les lisent, à condition qu'elle ne révèle jamais leurs contenu, ni même leur existence à quiconque.

Je ne promets rien quand au sujet « Ron ». Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais je doute que cela marche car il est, à mon humble avis, beaucoup trop immature. Cela sera nettement plus facile « d'enterrer la hache de guerre » (d'ailleurs, pourquoi la hache de guerre ?) avec Potter, c'est pour dire !

Mr Weasley quand à lui, a l'air d'être quelqu'un de « passionné » par son travail et Mme Weasley semble extrêmement protectrice avec ses enfants et leurs amis.

En parlant de Potter et des Weasley, mon indice est que ses derniers ont déjà eu l'immense honneur d'en approcher…

A ta prochaine lettre

Draco


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre vingt-et-une : Sirius, 5 juin 1996

* * *

_Dans ta future chambre (il faut peut-être que je l'aménage, maintenant…), le 5 juin 1996_

Salut à toi cher (presque) pupille !

Pour commencer, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! 16 ans est un âge parfait pour s'amuser et faire des blagues… Fait juste attention de ne pas te faire renvoyer pour avoir semé le chaos sur ton passage… euh… non, pardon, ça, c'était pour moi… donc, euh…

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Profite de cette période de ta vie pour agir encore un peu comme un enfant. Poudlard est un lieu privilégié, et en quelque sorte en dehors du monde, alors détends-toi et amuses-toi !

Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas de ton père. Il devrait être informé par le Ministère très rapidement maintenant, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. En fait, je suppose que le professeur McGonagall à dû t'expliquer ce que nous avons convenu pour ta protection, depuis ta dernière lettre ? On m'a dit que se serait elle qui s'en occuperait, vu que le directeur est actuellement hors course. Et de toute façon, il reste moins d'un mois de cour, et après, tu auras deux mois pour te préparer à la rentrée…

D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est Androméda qui viendra te chercher à la gare pour les vacances. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui faire lire tes lettres, mais ça devrais être bientôt possible. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien étant donné que, d'après les Gobelins, notre dossier vas bientôt passer en commission, et qu'il leur faudra à ce moment là le nom de mon représentant. Le passage en commission n'étant qu'une formalité, tout sera bientôt terminé. C'est vraiment pratique toute ces failles dans la Loi concernant les chefs des vieilles familles sorcières !

En ce qui concerne les lettres que tu envois à tes parents, tu peux faire comme tu veux. Après tout, ce sont toujours tes parents, même si tu deviens un Black ! Fais juste attention de ne jamais parler de moi, d'Harry ou des discussions que nous avons eues toi et moi, même si ça te semble anodin. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je suis content de voir que tu cherche un peu à savoir qui sont réellement les Weasley. En ce qui concerne Molly, tu as parfaitement raison : c'est une mère poule. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle en fait parfois trop, mais en même temps, c'est difficile de lui en vouloir quand on sait que la guerre a commencé…

Quand à Arthur, il à toujours été fasciné par les moyens qu'ont les Moldus de vivre sans Magie. Son travail est vraiment important, puisqu'il s'agit d'empêcher les arnaqueurs et farceur sorciers de s'en prendre aux Moldus. Eux n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre, puisqu'ils ne connaissent même pas notre existence. Et puisque nous sommes à l'origine de leur ignorance, il est bien normal que nous les protégions de nous-mêmes ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que veut dire « hache de guerre ». Je n'ai retenu que l'expression, mais je suppose que tu peux toujours poser la question à quelqu'un ayant des origines dans le monde Moldu… (Non non, je n'insiste pas du tout !)

Maintenant, concernant ton futur métier, tu ne me simplifie pas vraiment la tâche… Harry s'est retrouvé devant tellement de créatures magiques dangereuses !

Basilique, Acromentula, Hypogriffes, Dragons, Scroutt à Pétard (quoi que cela puisse être ?), Sphinx,…

Est-ce au moins dans la liste ? Donne-moi un peu plus d'indices…

Porte-toi bien, et encore une fois : profite bien de ton anniversaire !

Sirius

P.S. : J'ai faillis oublier de t'envoyer ton cadeau ! J'espère qu'il te plaira…


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre vingt deux : Draco, 9 juin 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 9 juin 1996_

Sirius,

Pour ma chambre, s'il te plait, pitié, évite le rouge ! Sache que même si le vert et argent ne sont pas à ton gout, qui, j'en suis sûr, est des plus raffiné, ces couleurs reste magnifique et surtout mes préférées.

Au fait, je confirme, mon père est au courant. Il m'a très clairement dit dans sa dernière lettre, avec toute la contenance et le respect dont il peut faire preuve, que si je n'avais pas été l'unique héritier Malefoy, je serais à cette heure déshérité ! J'ai donc adressé ma dernière lettre à ma mère et non à mon père. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura le calmer un maximum. Du moins je l'espère, car dans le cas contraire, il faudra se dépêcher à la sorti du Poudlard Express…

Je suis ravi de savoir qu'il te reste quelques traces de l'enseignement des Black sur l'art et la manière de détourner les lois à ton avantage. Cela nous fait un réel point commun cette fois !

Je sais déjà que Poudlard peut être un refuge qui nous préserve, car cela m'a bien servi cette année. J'espère juste que ce sera toujours le cas l'année prochaine…

J'ai déjà entendu parler de tes exploits lors de ta scolarité, mais je le regret de t'annoncer que seul ton cher filleul à hérité de ton attirance pour le danger et les farces parfois plus que douteuse, ainsi que les nombreuses balades nocturne. Personnellement, cela m'arrange, car je vois mal par quel miracle j'aurais pu rester en vie. Il n'y a pas à dire, mais toi et Potter avez une certaine chance pour ce genre de chose.

Merci pour le cadeau, il m'a en effet plu. Le Quidditch nous fait donc un deuxième point commun. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'es pas très inventif, car tes cadeaux pour ton protégé étaient déjà en rapport avec ce sport que tu semble particulièrement apprécier… Du moins, si mon intuition concernant un certain Eclair de Feu sont justes…

Pour les indices, en voici quelques-uns qui, j'en suis sûr, ne t'éclaireront pas beaucoup plus. Du moins, cela pourrais si tu réussissais à connecter tes neurones (j'ai lu sa dans un livre sur « l'anatomie »).

Ces créatures sont magiques, dangereuses, pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais en affronter une. Bonne chance….

A très bientôt dans ta prochaine

Draco


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lettre vingt trois : Sirius, 16 juin 1996

* * *

_Dans la cuisine, le 16 juin 1996_

Draco,

Navré d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'occupations ses derniers temps.

J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés, et que ton cerveau sera toujours fonctionnel après avoir autant surchauffé ! Personnellement, je ne me rappel pas avoir été spécialement angoissé après mes propres BUSE, mais honnêtement, j'avais une haute opinion de mes capacités et n'envisageais donc même pas avoir pu échouer… ! Rétrospectivement, j'admets que James (Potter, bien sûr) et moi étions un rien prétentieux…

Donc, tout ce que je peux dire c'est : inutile d'angoisser. Une fois que c'est fait, autant se relaxer jusqu'aux résultats. De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! Et puis d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu avoir, tu es plutôt bon élève, sérieux et appliqué.

Au fait, tu seras sans doute soulagé d'apprendre que ta chambre n'est pas rouge ! Je l'avais fortement envisagé, mais finalement, mon meilleur ami m'as convaincu que ça ne ferais pas une très bonne blague… Dommage… En tout cas, tu pourras remercier Remus (Lupin) pour ça.

En ce qui concerne la réaction de ton père, et sa (très fortement) possible présence à la gare, j'ai tout prévu. Enfin, tout à été prévu… Bref, Androméda ne viendra pas seule – elle à accepté d'être ta tutrice – et je doute que _Lord Malefoy_ veuille faire un scandale ! Et de toute façon, ta mère l'aura effectivement peut-être calmé d'ici là. Narcissa à toujours été prête à tout pour protéger sa famille (proche).

Je tiens maintenant à rétablir une vérité très importante. Ni Harry, ni moi, n'avons jamais eu besoin de _chance_ pour enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard ! Nous sommes simplement astucieux, inventif et géniaux ! Nous sommes des Gryffondors courageux, mais aussi rusés ! Et en plus, quelques retenus ou points en moins n'ont jamais tué quelqu'un !

Et dis donc toi, ne serais-tu pas en train de plaindre du manque d'originalité de ton cadeau ? Sache, d'abord, que même si ce n'est pas un truc extraordinaire, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il te plaise. Et comme tu es Attrapeur, je me doutais bien que ce serais le cas.

J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour fanfaronner devant Harry, vu que lui à été interdit de Quidditch par cette saleté qui vous sers de prof et maintenant de directrice… De toute façon, c'est temporaire. Dès que tout le monde sauras que lui et Dumbledore ont dis la vérité, ils essayeront tous de se faire pardonner !

Et pour en revenir à l'originalité de ton cadeau, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu ne m'as rien dis qui aurait pu m'aider à choisir ! Regarde, même dans ta dernière lettre, tu t'obstines ! Moi je te demande gentiment ce que tu veux faire plus tard, et tu continu encore et toujours à ne me donner que des indices que je connais déjà, ou qui ne m'aide absolument pas ! Il y a trop de Créatures Magiques Dangereuses que je ne voudrais pas affronter !

Mais comme j'en ai marre de patauger, je vais quand même essayer. Le premier qui me viens instinctivement à l'esprit, à cause de ton prénom (désolé, c'est pas ma faute), serais Gardien de Dragons. Après il y a Garde Chasse – mais bizarrement, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça – où Vétérimage, où Bourreau d'animaux dangereux – j'espère que ce n'est pas celui-là – où …

Bref, dis-moi !

Sinon, j'ai vraiment hâte que l'école soit finit. On va bien s'amuser !

Profite bien de ta dernière semaine d'école, et prends soin de toi.

Sirius


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

**Hey ! Ça y est, c'est le dernier jour du Calendrier de l'Avent ! Sauf qu'en fait, vous aurez une lettre supplémentaire pour Noël, bande de veinard(e)s !**

**Bonne lecture et bonne soirée !**

* * *

Lettre vingt quatre : Draco, 19 juin 1996

* * *

_Poudlard, le 19 juin 1996_

Sirius,

Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé ! C'est en partit ma faute. J'aurais dû tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce que père préparait. À cause de ça, vous avez tous été en danger…

Mais aussi, quelle idée avez-vous tous eu de partir comme ça en plein dans un piège ?! Et Potter, il est encore plus stupide et irresponsable que je ne le pensais ! Votre inconscience n'a d'égale que votre chance !

J'espère tout de même que tu te remettras vite… Il serait dommage que tu sois absent au procès où, j'en suis sur, tu seras réhabilité. Tu pourras enfin sortir dehors normalement !

Cette attaque aura au moins eu le mérite de t'innocenter. Même Fudge, aussi borné soit-il, ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que tu ais combattu les Mangemort et protégé Harry Potter !

Et puis du coup, je n'aurais plus besoin qu'Androméda sois ma tutrice, je suis sûr que cela la soulagera car je comprends for bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur...

Pour me faire pardonner mon manque d'information, le métier que j'envisage est bien parmi ceux que tu proposais.

C'est gardien de dragon.

Et au fait, si tu veux savoir, lorsque tout Poudlard à été mis au courant de mon « changement de situation », les réactions ne se sont pas faites attendre. Certains Serpentard me regardent bizarrement, comme si j'allais les tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est assez comique.

Le plus drôle reste encore ton filleul. Lorsqu'il a apprit la merveilleuse nouvelle, il a bien failli mettre un terme a ses jours en s'étouffant dans son jus de citrouille. Quoique la réaction de la belette vaut elle aussi, le détour. Il a littéralement recraché la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche (c'est-à-dire beaucoup, je n'ai jamais compris comment il fait) à la tête de la pauvre Granger qui est partis en courant, pestant contre la dite belette et sa mort certaine !

Décidément, le célèbre trio d'or peu paraître par moment des plus pitoyables. C'est hilarant.

Je ne suis absolument pas stressé par mes BUSE car, premièrement, je sais pertinemment que mon niveau est largement au dessus de celui requit pour l'examen et que, deuxièmement, mon père n'a aucun moyen de me faire payer des résultats au dessous de l'excellence requise habituellement.

Et non, je ne suis pas orgueilleux comme tu pouvais l'être à mon âge, mais seulement réaliste, car comme tu le mentionne dans ta précédente lettre, j'ai de très bonne note.

Voilà, je suppose que c'est ma dernière lettre avant qu'on ne se rencontre réellement... J'espère juste que nous pourrons nous entendre aussi bien que par courrier...

A très bientôt, pour de vrai cette fois...

Draco


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** De la difficulté de devenir un Black

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

**Cette fois, c'est la dernière ! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer, et que ce calendrier vous a plu.**

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Lettre vingt cinq : Sirius, 25 juin 1996

* * *

_A la Maison, le 25 juin 1996 _

Draco,

Je vais bien, je te remercie. Cette chère Bellatrix n'a pas réussis à m'endommager suffisamment pour laisser une quelconque trace… Heureusement que j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle !

En revanche, c'est quand même Androméda qui viendra te chercher à la gare, et elle restera ta tutrice jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot m'ait réellement innocenté. Pour le moment, j'ai le droit de sortir à condition d'être accompagné d'au moins deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou Aurors, mais je préfère éviter de le faire. Sérieusement, les gens ne se sentiraient certainement pas rassuré de me voir à proximité de leurs enfants, à la gare… Et honnêtement, je les comprends…

En ce qui concerne tes résultats de BUSE, ce sera parfait à condition que tu puisses faire les études que tu voudras… comme par exemple, Gardien de Dragon…

D'autre part, tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit pour ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'était pas ta faute, et tu m'avais averti qu'il se passait probablement quelque chose. Grâce à cela, nous étions tous sur nos gardes, et nous avons donc pu intervenir rapidement. Et s'il y a eu un peu de casse, ce n'est rien d'irréparable. Tout le monde va bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je sais aussi que tu dois vraiment te sentir mal que ton père ait été arrêté. Je suppose aussi que tu dois en vouloir à Harry pour être tombé dans le piège. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas sa faute. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec lui après m'être réveillé. Et aussi avec Dumbledore, en fait… Le piège avait été très bien conçu, et avec le peu d'information que le Directeur lui avait laissé avoir, il ne pouvait pas éviter ça.

Et ce n'est pas non plus _ta_ faute, même si tu m'as prévenu. Tu ne savais pas non plus ce qui se passerait exactement. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ton père serait présent, et risquerais autant…

Je voulais aussi que tu sache que, d'une certaine manière, je te dois d'être encore en vie.

Depuis que nous avons commencé notre correspondance, et surtout, depuis que j'ai entrepris les démarches pour être ton tuteur, je vais beaucoup mieux. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Azkaban a laissé des traces sur moi, et ce n'est pas en fuyant le Ministère que je vais pouvoir me remettre vraiment ! En plus, je me sentais particulièrement inutile jusqu'à présent. Je ne pouvais pas être utile à l'Ordre du Phoenix (tu sais pourquoi), je ne pouvais pas être utile à la société, et je ne pouvais même pas aider mon filleul !

En fait, j'ai tenu bon toute ces années grâce à l'idée que je suis innocent, et parce que j'espérais pouvoir me rapprocher d'Harry, et si possible, m'en occuper. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu, encore une fois parce que j'étais en cavale, et parce que Dumbledore insistais pour qu'il aille chez sa famille moldu. Sans compter bien sûr, qu'il peut parfaitement s'en sortir sans moi. Il a les Weasley qui le considèrent comme l'un des leur, le directeur était son conseiller, et moi, son imbécile de parrain irresponsable et inutile…

Sans vouloir tomber dans le mélodrame, je me sentais vraiment nul, et j'étais vraiment prêt à tout pour que ça change, y compris à mourir…

Savoir que toi, tu as besoin de moi en particulier m'as permit de remonter la pente. Je me suis mieux soigné, j'ai parlé de se que je ressentais avec mon meilleur ami, et je me suis remis à l'exercice. J'ai aussi repensé à ma relation avec Harry, et maintenant, je sais qu'il a besoin de moi autant que toi. Je vais d'ailleurs demander sa garde dès que je le pourrais, peu importe ce qu'en penses Dumbledore.

Grâce à tout cela, j'étais en forme, entrainé, et déterminé à sauver Harry et les autres, _et_ à m'en sortir avant d'aller au Ministère. Je pense que ça à vraiment fait une différence… Je n'ai évité l'Avada de ma cousine que de justesse…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais déjà heureux d'être ton tuteur, mais que maintenant, je t'en suis, en plus, extrêmement reconnaissant, même si tu l'as fait pour toi.

Ne te fais donc pas de soucis : tout ce passera bien cet été. Et je suis certain qu'Harry et toi, vous aller arriver à vous entendre, et nous allons bien nous amuser.

A bientôt,

Sirius.


End file.
